bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Bakudou
1. Sai Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target One or more humanoid creatures of combined (5+1/2 CL) HD or less Duration Concentration+1 rounds (Max Rounds 5+1/2 CL) (D) Saving Throw Fort negates Binds the targets arms behind their back, leaving them unable to manipulate objects which you'd ordinarily handle with your hands. A fortitude save negates this effect. #4. Hainawa Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target One creature of (3+1/2 CL) HD or less Duration Concentration +1 round/level Saving Throw None The caster produces a small gold-shimmering lasso and flings it at his enemy, a ranged touch attack, if successful the target is entangled. Each turn the victim can as a standard action attempt to break free rolling a strength check of 5+spell score, success means the victim breaks his bonds. #8. Seki Casting Time immediate action Range personal Target you Duration 1 attack Saving Throw Seki creates a small blue orb the user can position to defend against an incoming attack this grants you +4 AC, +1 for every 5 levels. If the enemy misses you, as you employ this Kidou, the enemy is pushed back 10ft. The target is pushed 5ft less for each size category it's above the caster. #9. Geki Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target One creature Duration Concentration Saving Throw Fort negates The caster envelopes himself and his enemy in a strange crimson glow, if the target fails a fortitude save they're dazed for as long as the caster concentrates. Each round, the target is permitted a new fortitude save to break this effect. #10. Hōrin Range personal Target you Duration 1 minute / CL (D) Saving Throw no Hōrin creates a 50 ft. orange whip of lightening, upon cast you can make a free grapple combat maneuver against a target within 50 ft. if successful the target is bound by the whip as if it was bound by ropes. You can move bound targets half you movement speed as a move action. Two separate instances of Hōrin can be used at the same time with a -5 penalty on the second whip (Negated if you have two weapon fighting), if two bound targets are brought together, if the caster wills it, they get bound together. Bound targets can be seperated from the whip as a swift action, leaving them bound on the floor. #17. Inemuri Range touch Target One humanoid creature Duration 1 hour (D) Saving Throw Will negates As the caster holds their hand in front of their victim's face, the victim's pupils dilate several times before they fall unconscious. The victim can be waked early by the caster as a standard action. #21. Sekienton Range personal Effect cloud spreads in 20-ft. radius from you, 20 ft. high Duration 1 min./ CL (D) A red vapor arises around you. It is stationary. The vapor obscures all sight, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. A creature 5 feet away has concealment. Creatures farther away have total concealment. A moderate wind (11+ mph) disperses the cloud in 4 rounds. A strong wind (21+ mph) disperses the cloud in 1 round. A fire-based hado burns away the fog in the spell’s area. #26. Kyokkō Range personal Target Self Duration 1 hour/ CL (D) Hides the physical form and Reiatsu of the caster by bending light. It can be used in combat to mask the Reiryoku used when setting up a trap for a target, masking individual abilities. Too brisk movement and interaction with non-hidden objects will break the spell, but a slow walking speed (half movementspeed, only a single move action) will not affect it. Moving further than (100 ft. + 10 ft./ levels) from the original casting point will also break the spell. #30. Shitotsu Sansen Range medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./ levels) Target One humanoid creature Duration 1 min./ CL (D) Saving Throw Ref negates Generating a burst of crackling energy in his/her palm, the caster uses this energy to draw an inverted triangle, which generates solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points. The smaller triangles fire and hit the intended target, pinning him/her against a nearby surface by slamming into his/her body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilizing them, causing them to be pinned for the duration. A successful Reflex save negates this. #37. Tsuriboshi Casting Time immediate action Range medium (100 ft. + 10 ft. levels) Duration 10 min./level (D) Creates a ball of blue energy which fires out six ropes from its center. As the ropes attach themselves to nearby sturdy objects, the energy in the center solidifies into a flat elastic-like cushion, which catches falling objects, it also blocks vision. #39. Enkōsen Casting Time immediate action Range personal Target you Duration 1 attack Blocks the first (10/CL, Maximum 50) points of damage from a single direction, if the source of the damage is an area-of-effect all creatures behind you will also gain the benefit of Enkōsen #43. Hakufuku #44. Shibireyubi #58. Kakushitsuijaku #59. Tanma Otoshi #61. Rikujōkōrō #62. Hyapporankan #63. Sajō Sabaku #73. Tozanshō #75. Gochūtekkan #77. Tenteikūra #79. Kuyō Shibari #81. Dankū #99 Part 1: Kin #99 Part 2: Bankin Hakufuku